Forbidden fruit
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Kayla has been living the perfect life for 16 years now, she has everything she could possibly ever want. Her parents are rich and highly religous... They also are very protective of Kayla and won't allow her to date. What will happen when Lucifer shows up and claims to be her mate? How will Kayla's parents react to the Devil being mated to their daughter? LuciferxOC
1. Prolouge

**Hi. I couldn't help myself, this isn't going to be a very long chapter story... Probably 3-4. Maybe a couple more? I had this idea for how Luci and Kayla met and I just couldn't pass it up. I hope you like it XD. I have a couple of idea's for this story lined up so I might have another one out before I leave for camp... At 11:00... in 1 hour and 45 minutes... Well I better get to writing o.o...**

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

Lucifer knew it was selfish, knew he shouldn't do it… but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He was going to meet his mate.

Well, he had already spied on Kayla for years, but it was about time he spoke up and told her what her destiny was.

Kayla was supposed to father the antichrist.

Lucifer's child.

Their child.

Lucifer knew that Kayla's life was perfect, that he was only going to corrupt their tiny perfect world.

She had everything she could possibly want.

Friends.

Family.

A home.

Money.

She had everything.

That is, besides a boyfriend.

Kayla had wanted one for years but her parents wouldn't let her, as they were protective of Kayla and were afraid he would break her heart.

Her perfect, pure heart.

Lucifer knew he shouldn't.

He shouldn't interrupt their perfect family.

But, Lucifer was known for doing things that were forbidden.

* * *

**Like? **

**Hate? **

**I liked writing it. I was just overcome with muse for this and couldn't help but write it... Now, If I'm going to get a second chapter up before I leave I better start... (I hope I get it done in time o.o) **

**Bye! See you next chapter.**


	2. First Meeting

**Hi- I promised you guys another chapter, so here. I hope you like it- I have GOT to get packed now, so enjoy.**

* * *

Rinse dry repeat.

Rinse dry repeat.

Rinse dry repeat.

Same pattern, over and over again as Kayla washed the dishes like she did every night before going to bed.

"Kayla!"Her mother called from the living room.

"What?" Kayla sounded annoyed, she just wanted to finish the dishes and then pass out in her room, she was tired.

Kayla had spent the whole day at school studying and getting ready for the semester tests.

"Come here! Someone wants to talk to you on the phone!" Her mother replied, the voice getting gradually louder as she spoke.

"Okay I'll be there in a second mom!" Kayla all but screamed as she wiped her hands on the nearest towel and raced to the living room, zooming past her father who had fallen asleep on the couch and to her mother who was holding the phone out for her to take.

"Who is it?" Kayla whispered, grabbing the phone from her mother who just shrugged.

"Very helpful…" Kayla muttered, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, a bit curious as to whom it was.

"Kayla? It's Cassie." The voice said on the other end of the line.

"Oh- Hey Cassie. What's up?" Kayla began to walk back to her room, phone still in hand.

"Oh nothing, just called to ask if you if we were still on for star skate tomorrow after school." Cassie said through the other end of the line

"Ye-"Kayla was cut off just as she walked into her room by the brief sound of fluttering wings.

"Hey I'm gonna have to call you back- I think a bird or something got into my room." Kayla said, clicking end on the phone before turning around to see a man standing behind her leaning, against the doorway.

Kayla opened her mouth to scream but was somehow unable to; it was like her vocal cords were snipped.

"Kayla, don't worry." A calm soothing voice came from the man. "I'll let you talk again if you promise not to scream. Nod if you agree."

Kayla nodded fervently; suddenly she was able to talk again.

Kayla backed against the wall furthest from him, still scared of the man who had appeared in her room.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Kayla asked, sounding frantic and scared.

"My name is Lucifer and I am here for you, Kayla." Lucifer stepped out of the shadows, stepping into the dim moonlight seeping in through the window.

"You're telling me you're the Devil? Wow." Kayla chuckled, before getting serious again. "No- seriously- whoever you are, just get out of my house before I call the cops."

"I'll leave for now but I'll see you again soon. Goodbye Kayla." Suddenly he was gone, he disappeared with another flutter of the wings leaving Kayla there to stand there with her mouth hanging open as she tried to decipher what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Eh? Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me in the reviews, I need to know if to continue this or not- now, I HAVE to get packed in less than 30 minutes- bye!**


	3. School Distractions

**Hi. How have you guys been? I had a wonderful time at Drama camp :D. **

**Without futher ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Kayla whispered, hand reaching out to grab her hanging arm as the room was filled with cold air, the window fogging up as the cold air reached it.

Kayla shook her head, trying to force the memories to leave her mind.

She had apparently just met the Devil.

How many living people can say that?

Kayla was forced out her daze as she heard the home phone ring, still in her hand.

Kayla stopped shaking her head, clicking the 'Answer' button before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kayla asked, sounding a bit shaken up.

"Hello? May I speak to Tawanda Collins?" Kayla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at the sound of her mother's name.

It was probably one of her mother's clients.

Kayla's mother, Tawanda, was a counselor, so her client's called quite often.

"Sure." Kayla breathed out, a sigh of relief as she walked the phone back to her mother before walking back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kayla collapsed on the bed, clothes and all.

Kayla just wanted to forget about meeting 'Satan' and get some much needed sleep.

Kayla didn't dream that night, which wasn't a big surprise.

The only 'dreams' Kayla had were nightmares about her past, about things she would rather forget.

_Later at School the next morning_

Kayla sighed, opening her locker and pulling out her Math book that she needed for her first class.

Kayla _hated_ Math.

She dreaded it every morning.

She didn't exactly hate the subject.

She just didn't like the teacher.

Mr. Hammock.

He was pushy, mean, ignorant, and most of all, and the reason Kayla hated him so much, was that he was sexist.

He acted like Kayla and the rest of the girls in the class were nothing and could do nothing to succeed in life.

Kayla couldn't wait till she graduated next year; she was going to tell him and the rest of the school off.

All she had to do was wait.

Kayla closed her locker door, tucking the book under her arm and walking to Mr. Hammock's room that was just down the hall from the locker room

Kayla walked inside, almost late with only a few minutes to spare, and took her seat next to one of her most bubbly and hyper friends.

Cassie North.

Cassie was busy talking with the person next to her and didn't notice Kayla until she sat beside her.

"Hey Cassie." Kayla said, setting her book that was still in her head down on her desk and flipped open to the assignment she had tucked in between two pages, folding it and setting it at the end of the desk for the teacher to pick up.

"Oh hey Kayla-"Cassie began, turning away from whoever she had been talking to and focus her attention on Kayla.

"Are we still on for Star-"Cassie was cut off by the teacher who began to talk about the assignment while going around the room and picking them up, criticizing a few people who didn't have their work.

"Where is your work Miss. North?" Mr. Hammock asked, stopping in front of Cassie.

"I don't have it." Cassie stated plainly, shoulders raising in a shrug.

Mr. Hammock sighed; Cassie rarely actually did her homework, so he moved on to the next person.

Kayla suddenly heard the flutter of wings again, the room cooling down somewhat; causing Kayla's heartbeat to quicken.

She turned her head to the side; the desk that was once empty was now full.

With the 'Devil.'

How ironic. Devil on one shoulder, but where's the angel?

She could've sworn last night was some dream or hallucination but this person just looked to real.

"Your friend really is the star student huh?" Lucifer said, arms folded up across his chest.

"Do you see that?" Kayla turned to Cassie and whispered in her ear, giving a small nod toward the Devil sitting beside her.

"See what?" Cassie asked, sounding confused, looking toward the space and seeing nothing besides an empty desk.

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**I had quite a bit of fun writing this.**

**Cassie North doesn't sound to much of a teacher's pet huh? She sounds lazy in my opinion. **

**Now, anyway, tell me if you liked/hated/loved/hated with a passion in the reviews. **

**I wonder how long this will turn out to be... Hmm... I guess we can always wonder.**

**Thats about it for now.**

**Bye. **

**PS: There might be another Cassie/Gabriel fanfiction coming up soon, (A oneshot most likely). It's going to be a hurt/comfort and family type of story. Can't wait!**


	4. Kayla's Own Fallen Angel

**Okay, I just wanted to go into some explaination here about Luci and Kayla's realtionship. This is still going along with the story but from a... how do I say this? Different angle? (I spelt angle angel on accident at least 3 times... o.o) So I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

You see, every single angel has a different aurora.

Every single aurora different, not one in any way like the last.

And every mate or true vessel has a mark of that angel's aurora.

Whomever they were made for will have their own special mark on that person's soul.

Another thing was that Kayla had Lucifer's mark; she was made especially for him.

God created Kayla to be with Lucifer and that was how it was going to play out.

Always going to end up with them together.

Lucifer had tried to defy his destiny, tried to stay away from Kayla.

When that didn't work out, when he finally gave into the temptation, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away.

It was like his whole existence had changed at that moment, he had known that once he had seen her that would strengthen the hold she had on him, but he didn't truly believe it until today.

There was Kayla, perfect, sleeping in her bed, unaware of the fallen angel watching her.

Kayla was only 6 at the time; he didn't plan on telling her until she was old enough to bear the truth.

He knew that she currently wasn't strong enough emotionally to know what her destiny was.

But he couldn't help himself from latching part of his grace onto her soul, as a sort of protection.

If she were ever hurt, he would feel a disturbance in his inner being and in an instant he would be there to protect her.

Always and forever, Kayla _would_ be _his_.

No matter how many angels or demons tried to take her away from him.

Lucifer would always be Kayla's guardian angel.

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Should I never write another chapter like this?**

**Tell me in the reviews, because I was planning on doing a couple more, the next chapter is going to be getting back into the story, but this one just as I mentioned up there, is a sort of different angle to it. **

**Thats about it.**

**Bye.**


	5. Devil on Your Shoulder

**Hello people! How are you guys? **

**I'm currently sick. I have a high fever of 102 (O.O I accidently wrote '1002' at first... o_o..). **

**But, I suppose that means more time inside which equals more writing! So thats good for you guys I suppose. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I wrote this in one setting so sorry if it sucks, my muse is running a little low :P. **

* * *

Kayla didn't understand.

Why couldn't Cassie see him?

"Miss North and Miss Collins, should I wait for you two to finish, or shall we get on with class." Mr. Hammock said, stepping in front of the two desks and looking at each of them with the same amount of disproval.

"I don't like him." Said Lucifer, making a slight ticking sound, he was still sitting at the desk beside Kayla, the chair now pushed out giving him enough room for him to prop his feet on top the desk.

At least he was making himself comfortable.

Not that that's a good thing…

Kayla kept her mouth shut the rest of the class, Lucifer continued to talk though, distracting her from her newest assignment over algebra.

"Need help?" Lucifer asked, taking his feet off the desk and peering over to see what problem she was on.

'_Whats the price? Let me guess- my soul._' Kayla thought, smiling slightly to herself.

Kayla just continued on working it out, trying her best to tune out the almost constant sound of him talking.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang.

Kayla jumped up from her seat, grabbing her math book, trapping the assignment between two pages and all but bolted out of the class room.

The rest of the day went like that, only during lunch did Kayla actually start talking back to the hallucination that her crazy mind brewed up.

They were in the girls bathroom, Kayla was going to make a snide comment about him being in the bathroom but thought against it.

Kayla was facing the mirror, she had done a quick check to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom and was more than ready to finally receive some answers.

"Why can't anyone else see you?" Was her first question, Lucifer was standing behind Kayla, both staring at each other in the mirror, Lucifer sending warm, comforting looks while Kayla was sending him ice cold daggers.

"Because I don't want them to see me." Lucifer answered nonchalantly, as if he was used to talking to her, comfortable being with her in other words.

That's reassuring.

"So then why can I see you?" Kayla sounded confused; she didn't understand any of this.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't in the least bit scared right now.

"Because you are special, Kayla. You were made for me." Lucifer's voice sounded sincere, but then again, he was the father of all lies, Kayla tried to find some explanation, some comfort in this situation, the only solution was to claim he was lying.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't lie." Lucifer gave a small sad smile as he remembered saying those same words to his current vessel, Nick.

Kayla shook off the fact that he had just read her mind and came up with a new solution, the only one that actually made sense in this situation.

"You're not real. You don't exist; you're just a figment of my imagination."Kayla tried to reason with herself, looking down into the sink; repeating the words again and again.

Lucifer reached out, feeling bad for Kayla, he placed his hand on her shoulder all but expecting her to flinch away and wasn't surprised when she did, instantly recoling against the touch and shaking his hand off.

Lucifer pulled his hand back, sighing and mentally beating up himself for making his mate believe she was crazy, he wanted to just pull her in his arms and never let go, to wrap his wings around her and protect her from all harm.

Lucifer wanted Kayla to truly be his.

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Make you want to salt and burn it? **

**Well, I personally liked writing this chapter. Caring Luci is fun to write! :D. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and if it wouldn't be to much to ask... please review :D.**


	6. Deadly Present of my Presence

**Hello people! I come bearing another chapter!**

**Did you know- (Random fact I looked up xD for some reason) Richard Speight Jr (Gabriel in Supernatural) is only 5ft? (According to google)**

**I laughed so hard when I realized I'm taller than him.**

**Still love you Richard :D.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... I just thought I would share that with you :3. Enjoy.**

* * *

9 years ago, Kayla's house, May 3rd 1993

It was Kayla's 7th birthday, it was almost her bed time, she had already finished opening every present handed to her and ended up with quite a few interesting ones, mostly small things but a few big.

Like for example, she received diamond stud earrings from her grandparents, they had promised her they could get her ears pierced in the next couple days so she could wear them.

Kayla was just about to go to bed, she was already yawning and her eyelids were already drooping, getting dangerously close to closing.

"Kayla, honey, time for bed." Kayla's father, Casey, said seeing how exhausted his little girl looked.

Kayla just nodded; she was too tired to argue.

Kayla was already in her pajamas, she had changed awhile ago, she had anticipated going to bed before her grandparents had come over with another load of presents for her to open.

Casey stood up from his favorite arm chair and walked over to Kayla, picking her up and carrying her to her room, slipping her under the covers and kissing her head, whispering an 'I love you' before leaving and going back to the living room to pick up all the discarded wrapping paper.

Kayla almost instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

Kayla hadn't seen the other person standing on the furthest side of the room in the shadows.

Lucifer of course was no danger to Kayla, he had only come to see her and check up on her as he did every few weeks, just wanting to see her.

Lucifer couldn't bear leaving Kayla alone for too long, he tried to stay away, he really did, knowing that even his presence could be deadly, that it could attract demons, or worse, angels.

But of course, he couldn't stay away for more than a few weeks at a time.

Lucifer hadn't realized it was her birthday today until he had seen all the presents she had been opening, so of course he brought a little something for her.

It wasn't anything big, it was just a small necklace, the pendant was a heart that had small wings sprouting out the sides, and it even had an inscription inscribed into the silver of the heart, Kayla.

Lucifer had found a small already wrapped box to put it in; it was a simple golden color that was beautiful in its own way.

Just like Kayla.

Lucifer stepped out of the darkness, walking over to Kayla's bed, taking out the small box he had stored in his jacket pocket.

Lucifer smiled sadly to himself when he saw Kayla lying in the bed, curled up in a ball and sucking on her thumb, Lucifer laid the box down on her nightstand, and leaning down to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday Kayla." Lucifer whispered, and in a moment he was gone, the sound of wings taking flight signaling his leave.

In her sleep, Kayla smiled as she began to dream about a blond, caring stranger.

* * *

**Some of you may start to ask, Casandra, why doesn't Kayla remember Lucifer? She had a dream about him!**

**Well, for one, that was 9 years ago, and a dream. **

**Personally, I can't even remember what dream I had last night. **

**So, anyway, if you have any questions/objections to this story, you can send me a message me, or review.**

**I promise you, they will be answered. **

**I must be signing off now. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter.**

**Goodbye reader's.**


	7. To Real to be Fake

**Hia. I hope you like**

**it, this is sort of a rough-cut chapter, I have to leave soon... **

**You know how I have mentioned drama camp? **

**Well, I think I failed to mention we are also going to be putting on a play, The Piped Piper. I'm Tanz in it. Anyway, well the play is today, tomorrow, and a couple other days after that.**

**So, yes, I have a play in an hour... I need to start getting ready.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kayla was a bit scared now.

That reassuring hand felt _much_ too real to just be a figment of her imagination.

Kayla looked up from the sink, looking Lucifer in the eyes and finally believing that he was real.

She could accept the fact he was real, just not who he was.

Lucifer looked down, sadness etching his face as he read her mind; he knew that Kayla would eventually warm up to him.

All he would have to do was wait.

Patience is a virtue, after all.

One that Lucifer didn't have.

"You said earlier that I was special, that I was made for you. What exactly did you mean by that?" Kayla's voice was forced to sound emotionless, she turned around to face him and wait for her answer with her body leaned against the edge of the sink.

Lucifer looked up, meeting her gaze and taking a deep breath, not that he needed it, to calm himself and force his voice not to sound panicky and most of all scared.

He didn't want to lose Kayla.

"You see, Kayla, God created you to be with me. It's your destiny." Lucifer didn't want to confuse her by trying to sugar coat it, so he decided to be blunt about it.

Kayla's eyes widened to the size of disks, she didn't know what to say.

What is there to say when the Devil tells you that you were made for him?

Lucifer thought it was best not to mention how she was supposed to conceive the antichrist, better to leave that part out for now.

Kayla was now shaking, the fear taking over as her mind started to process the information, the shock wearing off.

Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed together in concern and frustration, he didn't want Kayla to be afraid of him, that was one the last things he wanted her to be.

"Don't be afraid…" Lucifer whispered, his grace running cold as her fear began to make its way through him.

"Easy for you to say." Kayla mumbled, almost jumping out of her skin when she heard the school bell ring signaling lunch was over.

"Must be going now…" Kayla felt sort of bad, leaving him in the girl's bathroom alone, she didn't know why, but she did.

Lucifer just nodded in understanding, to tell you the truth, Lucifer was just surprised she wasn't fighting against him in rebellion, so this reaction was pretty unexpected.

"I'll see you later, Kayla." His voice sounded sincere and a bit dark as he disappeared, the all but familiar sound of wings taking flight signaling his leave.

Kayla twitched as she saw him disappear right before her eyes.

She was gonna have to get used to that.

Kayla went through the rest of the day, without incident, the only downside was that she didn't eat during lunch so she was starving.

Kayla was currently walking across the school parking lot to her black Mercedes so that she could drive home, keys in hand.

"Kayla!" A voice screamed causing Kayla's heart to almost jump out of her chest.

Kayla turned around, to face Cassie, who was walking over to her to ask her a question about Star skate; she had originally planned on asking her at lunch but couldn't seem to find her.

"Are we still going to Star Skate?" Cassie asked, stopping in front of her friend who looked a bit shaken up.

"Yeah- I just, I'll meet you there at 7 okay?" Kayla really just wanted to go home; today was probably the weirdest day in her life and not to mention she was still hungry.

"Okay…" Cassie said, she was a little worried about Kayla, she seemed a little distracted... She would have stayed and asked her what was wrong, but she was in a hurry to catch the bus.

"Meet you there Kayla." Cassie finished, fast walking away from her friend.

Kayla didn't even bother saying bye; she just unlocked her car door and jumped in.

Kayla wanted to forget about today, it had been one of the most unusual and confusing days of her life.

Kayla just shook her head lightly before starting her car and began driving home.

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**I liked writing this one. **

**I hope you liked reading it.**

**As I mentioned in the first authors note, I really really need to start getting ready... **

**So until next chapter,**

**Bye!**

**PS: If there are any parts that need editing in this chapter they will have to wait, I just wanted to get something up here before I go to the theater to do the play. **


	8. Dominance

**Hi! I know normally I would go do one of the past thingys, but that will have to wait until next chapter... I really wanted to write this one now rather than later, so here we go.**

**I hope you like it ;D!**

* * *

"What should I wear?" Kayla asked, she was currently lying in her bed on her stomach, phone to ear as she talked to her best friend.

Kayla was talking to Cassie about what they should wear to Star Skate tonight.

"You know that blue shirt you have with the rose pattern?" Kayla knew the shirt Cassie was talking about, but it was low cut and tight, she didn't really feel comfortable wearing it at home, let alone public.

"Cassie, I don't think I should wear that… It's a bit… reveling…." Cassie just scoffed on the other end of the line as if she couldn't believe that her friend had denied her request.

"Oh C'mon! It isn't that bad. You wore it to my birthday party awhile back-"Cassie began but was cut off by Kayla.

"That was a _year _ago Cassie." Kayla tried her best to reason with her friend.

"C'mon… There will be lots of cute boys there." Kayla rolled her eyes knowing that Cassie was never going to give up on this so she finally just gave in to her insane friend's request.

"_Fine._ I'll wear it." Kayla could hear a squeal come from the other end of the line causing Kayla to roll her eyes.

Cassie can be _so _immature sometimes.

"Crap- Kayla I gotta go, my mom wants me to get the dining table set up for dinner- meet you at Star Skate in an hour kay?" Cassie said, all the words stringing together in a hurried manner.

"Okay, bye Cassie." Cassie said a quick bye before hanging up, Kayla sighed as the line went dead before hanging up as well.

Kayla stood up from her bed, dropping the phone down in the middle before walking over to her closet to fish out the blue shirt that Cassie had requested she wore.

Kayla was too busy to hear the brief fluttering of wings or notice the temperature dropping a few degrees.

"You're not really gonna wear that shirt in public are you?" Lucifer said, appearing in Kayla's room just as she fished out the shirt, Lucifer moved to one of the corners of the room and sat in a rocking chair that still remained from Kayla's childhood.

Kayla jumped a little, her heart speeding up as he made himself known.

Kayla turned around, shirt still in hand, making sure it was Lucifer rather than some other weirdo who had broken into her house or gotten in somehow.

"What do you care?" It came out harsher than she meant for it be, Lucifer's eyes softened a bit as if he were hurt but went back to his calm state mere seconds after.

"Well, Kayla, I'm not sure if you've picked up on this but you are _mine._" Lucifer stood from the chair and walked over to Kayla, shooting a glare at the shirt she had in her hands. "And this _scrap of clothing _can barely cover your stomach let alone your torso."

Kayla stood there a moment; she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little scared.

Who_ wouldn't_ be?

The Devil himself had just staked his claim on her own body.

Kayla took a ragged breath, trying to steady herself; anger began to boil in her as the harshness of his words began to set in.

"I can wear _whatever_ I want. You don't _own_ me." Kayla spat at him, throwing the shirt to the floor in a fit of anger and marching out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lucifer just stood there, anger rising as he was denied the one thing that was truly his.

* * *

**So what did you think about it?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Love?**

**Eh you get the point... Tell me if you liked dominant Luci in the reviews/send me a message. One or the other will work.**

**I like writing him caring and dominant... weird huh? **

**Anyway, must be going. I have to start on the next chapter. Goodbye people :D! **

**(PS: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I haven't slept in about a day and a half... I think I'm gonna start on the next chapter then pass out x3.)**

**Bye! Again...**


	9. Emotions

**I hope you like this, I spent a good hour-two hours on this.**

**At 8 o'clock in the morining. **

**And I stayed up all night. **

**So, I hope you like it. My brain works best when tired... Weird huh? **

**Without further a do...**

**Enjoy, readers :D!**

* * *

You see, when Lucifer intertwined his Grace with Kayla's soul as a young child he was unintentionally strengthening their bond as soul mates.

And doing that, strengthening the bond, he caused a few unwanted things to happen.

When he did that it caused both their emotions to be intertwined as well.

If one sad, the other depressed.

If one angry, the other furious.

The emotions heightened when it reached the other person.

Enough of that, lets check in on the story now, hmm?

* * *

Lucifer was _furious._

Lucifer hadn't been this mad in a few centuries.

The last person who dared defy him ended up being a pile of ashes before he could get the next word out.

Lucifer glared at the door that had been rudely slammed in his face trying very hard and failing to keep his anger in check.

'I can wear _whatever_ I want. You don't _own_ me.'

Lucifer growled slightly as their conversation replayed its self in his head.

He stood there for a few more seconds, contemplating what to do next before disappearing in an anger flurry of feathers.

* * *

Kayla was _fuming._

She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to try to order her around and make her his bitch.

Kayla hadn't been this angry in a good couple years.

The last time she had got this mad was when she got in a fight with Cassie over some reason she couldn't even bring herself to remember.

"Kayla? Honey? Are you okay?" Kayla's mother said as she stormed through the house, grabbing her keys to her car.

"Where are you going?" Tawanda asked, she was sounding sort of worried as her daughter looked like she was absolutely seething.

"I'm fine, Mother. I'm going over to Cassie's house." Kayla didn't bother to give her anymore of an answer as she opened the front door, slamming it, and walking to her car.

Kayla was mumbling various obscenities under her breath while fumbling with her keys to try to get her car door open.

* * *

_Later that night at Star skate_

Kayla had spent the next hour at Cassie's cooling and calming herself, with the 'help' of Cassie, of course.

Kayla had driven them both to Star Skate that night, as Cassie didn't have a car.

But, Cassie sort of forced her to change her 'boring and dull' clothes as Cassie had so kindly put it.

Kayla couldn't believe Cassie had talked her into wearing this.

Cassie had dressed Kayla in _skin-tight _jeans and a plain pink shirt that looked like it could have been painted on.

The good part is, Kayla was actually having fun, she hadn't had this much fun in awhile.

The bad part is that Cassie and a few of the other people have been getting drunk of their asses.

Kayla didn't even understand _where_ Cassie seemed to acquire said alcohol, but they somehow did.

"Kayla… You w-want some?" Cassie stumbled over to where Kayla was sitting at some tables, offering her what looked like two shot glass filled to the brim with some form of hard liquor.

Some of the liquid spilled out of the sides as her drunk friend set them on the table, taking the opposite seat and drinking down one of the shot glasses in one big gulp.

Kayla sighed, knowing that Cassie was eventually pressure her into drinking at some point.

"Why not." Kayla mumbled, grabbing the other glass and raising it to her lips before swallowing it in one big gulp.

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Make you want to smite me?**

**I sure hope you enjoyed it. :P. I acutally _really _like writing this story. It's fun and it amuses me. **

**There is _one_ problem though.**

**I don't know how many chapters the end product is going to be.**

**Originally I planned for it to be a 4-5 chapter story, but here we are... On 9.**

**Anyway, I must be going. As mentioned up there. ^^. It is currently 8:28 AM and I didn't sleep last night.**

**Goodnight/Morning/Evening.**

**Whatever time you are reading this. **

**Goodbye my wonderful readers :D!**


	10. Paris Barnes

**Have I actually explained what Star Skate was exactly? No? Okay, well basically it's a place where people skate- they have a bar but it's in a restricted area, off limits to the rest of the place. Kayla and Cassie know people there and Cassie somehow managed to get them in. **

**Warning: Something very bad happens in this chapter- I won't tell you what but it's not good.**

**Sorry that it's sort of short by the way. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_5 shots of whatever the hell type of hard liquor Kayla is drinking later_

"K-Kayla maybe you've had enough." Cassie had stopped drinking- she was actually having to be the responsible one here- Kayla was very _very _drunk at this point… Kayla hadn't actually ever been drunk before, so she was a bit of a lightweight.

"O-one mores Cassie. I'm not even dunk yet..." Kayla voice slurred and Cassie sighed as she grabbed the shot of liquor from her friend before she could drink it.

"Give it back!" Kayla said, reaching for it but stumbling and falling off the chair.

"No. You've had enough." Cassie poured the drink out and reached to help her friend up.

"F-fine. I'll just go g-get my own drink." Kayla slapped her hand away and somehow managed to get up with some great difficultly and stumbled over to the bar- almost getting run over by a couple of skaters who shot by over on their way to the skating floor.

"Kayla. You've had enough." Cassie said, rushing after her friend who was now getting denied drinks by the bar tender who also was saying she was to drunk and shouldn't drink anymore.

"Fine! M' goin' home then." Kayla murmured and fished her car keys out of her pocket.

"You can't be serious. Let me drive you home." Cassie said, grabbing the keys from Kayla.

Cassie had a high alcohol tolerance- and she was beginning to sober her up a bit.

She should've been able to drive.

Kayla mumbled something under her breath and followed Cassie who was making her way outside to the Black Mercedes.

Little did they know that Paris Barnes, drunk and leaving another bar close to the girls would hit Kayla's car, killing Cassie instantly as the steering wheel forced its way through her chest as she was propelled forward.

Paris wasn't killed on impact but she had a piece of glass embedded into her stomach- she died later at the hospital.

Kayla was flown out of the windshield but with some great feat she wasn't killed- no, her heart kept beating but she was just barely hanging on as Paramedic's reached there and discovered the two dead girls.

Lucifer had been somewhere- nowhere important- and was blowing off some steam when he felt it. He felt like what was left of his tainted Grace had been brutally ripped from him. Instantly he knew something was wrong.

_Kayla_

* * *

**God I really actually liked Cassie... *Sniffle*. **

**Maybe I should give Paris Barnes a backstory... Hmm... **

**Because right now, I have no idea who the hell she is... Really...**

**I don't know my own character's. How sad. **

**I think Paris would've been nice.. Eh whatever.**

**So I hoped you liked it, I tried to make it not _that _sad. **

**Oh, and one more thing. I'm going on vacation for 4th of July, I'll be gone Today-7th. (Today= July 3rd) **

**So did you like it? **

**I liked writing it- if that makes any sense at all... I don't like writing character death but it was Cassie or Kayla. **

**O_O. I need to pack- we leave in 2 hours. Goodbye.**


	11. Memory

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've just been playing around with ideas of how to end the story... I think I like how I ended it. There where so many other ways it could've ended. **

**I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for life because of how I ended the story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucifer felt horrible.

Kayla almost died while he was having a little fit- she could've left him.

Permanently.

Forever.

If Kayla had died she would've went one place he can never go again- one place he longs to go but is unable to.

Heaven.

Just thinking the word sends shivers down his spine.

Looking at Kayla now- she was in a hospital bed in a local hospital- They hadn't bothered to airlift her to the city, they expected her to die soon and didn't want to take her family away from her, even if she wasn't conscious.

Lucifer had made himself invisible and was waiting for just the right moment to snatch her away from this so he could heal her with no questions asked.

He could just do it now- with her parents and her personal nurse in the room, but that would cause too much panic to arise in the tiny hospital.

The doctor had concluded that she had fractured her skull and there was no telling when or ever she would wake up, she had also broken _many_ bones in her body.

Some of those including her left leg, right arm and hand, several ribs and so on.

She looked miserable.

Even if she wasn't one hundred percent awake right now, you could tell she was in a lot of agony.

Finally, less than 20 minutes later, the nurse ushered all the family out of the room so that Kayla could be left alone for the night. They promised to call if anything changed, which they already knew that the chances of her dying tonight where high.

Lucifer walked over to the bed and placed his hand over Kayla's covered face, healing most of her skull and proceeded down the rest of her body, healing all the broken bones.

Lucifer was quick with this- he wouldn't risk hurting her more on the way to their new home, he was finished within a few seconds.

Lucifer reached over and picked up Kayla, before flying off to their furnished cabin that was deep within Canada's Boreal forest. No civilization within 20 miles, they were safe here.

Lucifer took Kayla inside and set her on the oversized bed, making sure she was comfortable for when she woke up.

Lucifer didn't join her in the bed; he spent his time pacing around the seemingly large cabin waiting for Kayla to wake up.

When she did, finally wake up, Lucifer was overjoyed.

He had removed all of the gauze before hand and placed her in a comfortable outfit she would approve of, jeans and an oversized baggy t-shirt.

Kayla sat up from the bed; she took one look at Lucifer and tilted her head in an adorable way that reminded Lucifer of one of his younger siblings.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked, her voice sounded a bit frantic and scared.

Lucifer's eyes got wide for a few moments before he realized what must have happened.

The skull injury must have caused some sort of memory loss… That was one thing an angel couldn't heal- sure they could heal physical injuries but the brain was off limits to even an archangel.

"I'm your… Husband…." Lucifer lied, it was a quick lie that was smooth on his tongue as he took a step forward and caught her hand with his, and rubbing soothing circles across the pad of her hand to try and calm her down.

"You are?" Kayla looked stunned as she gave a quick glance at how he was holding her hand and didn't give a second thought before believing him.

Kayla had actually liked Lucifer when she still had her memories, so this little lie shouldn't cause any problems?

Could it?

"Yes." Lucifer promised, taking a seat on the bed next to her getting ready for the questions she was sure to ask, he had a lie for everything.

After all, he is the king of lies.

This should be simple.

Right?

* * *

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Do you hate it as much as Dean hates flying?**

**Or hate it as much as Sam hates clowns?**

**Or love it as much as Cas loves burgers?**

**I hope you liked it, I spent A LONG time rewriting this. **

**And rewriting it.**

**And rewriting it.**

**And so on, I spent at least 5-6 hours fixing it and making sure it was perfect... I think I failed on the perfect part but eh, whatever.**

**I might poof out Alternate Ending of one of the other many ways it could've ended if you ask nicely c:.**

**Cya on the next story c:.**

**PS: Thank you Michelle Maria Salvatore/Gabe's-girl-forever for helping me decide what to choose for the ending. I was stuck on 2 different endings... Okay, more like 7 :c. Thank you Michelle for helping me pick this one c:. **


	12. Forbidden Fruit Sequel, Baby!

**Hello! Long time no see!**

**Sort of…**

**Sequel is up!**

**Whoo! :D.**

**Well, one chapter anyway.**

**It is called 'Regretful.'**

**Description:**

**'Kayla Collins has spent the last few years with Lucifer as her 'husband.' Lucifer has also managed to get her pregnant. Well, its 2009 now, Lucifer's in stuck in The Cage and Kayla is left alone pregnant with the Antichrist. One more little problem: She still doesn't know that she is going to bear the Antichrist. What will she do when she has the baby of Satan to take care of?'**

** J****ust thought I'd post this here so for those who didn't know…. **

**So, yeah. **

**I'll spoil a little bit just because I feel like it: It is based a few years in the future… It is gonna have time travel in it as well. :D. Oh, and it is gonna have 1 new OC. Well, one more important OC. **

**That's all the spoilers you get…**

**Shoo! **

**Go read it if you want to learn more x3. **

**Well, I'll leave you to that then.**

**Bye :D.**


End file.
